Pink Flash
by Lady Braus
Summary: Sasuke did not believe her when she said that her pink hair was real. A trip to the girl's restroom proved otherwise. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a short SasuSaku one shot. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura dragged him down the hall towards the girl's restroom to prove to Sasuke once and for all about her pink hair.

Many times she has told Sasuke that her hair is natural and real. Many times Sasuke told her that it was dyed and fake. There was no way could Sakura be born with pink hair.

Pushing the door open, they both walked inside and Sakura told any girl that was in there to leave. The two girls that were in there left but not before taking a good look at him. Once they were gone, Sakura locked the door and took several steps towards the wall and faced him.

"You said that I dyed my hair pink, Sasuke?"

Sakura reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down to her ankles. Sasuke watched as she grabbed the edge of her skirt.

"Guess again!"

Sakura lifted her skirt revealing her lower self to Sasuke. He had receive a good view on her lady part. He saw how it was nicely trimmed and, true to her word, were pink. Sakura then released her hold and bent down to pull up her panties.

"That's what you get for not believing me. Now will you please excuse me I have to get to class."

Sakura walked past Sasuke to leave. Just as she was about to reach for the handle, Sasuke snatched her wrist and turned Sakura to face him. He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"I need to verify that it is, indeed, your actual hair color, _Sa-ku-ra_."

Sasuke then lifted Sakura by the waist and sat her on top of the counter. Ignoring her screams, he reached under Sakura's skirt and removed her panties.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?!"

"This is what you get for flashing me."

Getting down on his knees, Sasuke's head disappeared under her skirt and proceeded to give Sakura a tongue pleasing which made her scream out his name at first contact.

"Sasuke!"

For the rest of the period, Sasuke spend the entire time not only checking out her hair color, but also screwing the daylights out of Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be a one shot, but after reading the reviews, and the few that said that I should make more, I have decided to add another part to it. I'll continue it if you like it. If not, then I'll stop right here with this second part to this story.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

They both breathed heavily after a few rounds. Sasuke held her as she relaxed in his arms. Her legs were around his waist and he was inside Sakura.

It all started when Sakura flashed Sasuke to prove that her pink hair was natural. Then, Sasuke performed oral on her and it led to the both of them having sex inside the bathroom, but not before he pulled out a condom from his pocket. Once he put it on, Sasuke gave Sakura a moment that would forever live in her mind.

"I can't believe that I lost my virginity to you in the girl's restroom."

Sasuke heard her mumble out those words from her mouth. He had forgotten that Sakura was a virgin until she screamed out loud when he entered her. He apologized about it once he looked down to see her blood.

"Do you regret it?"

Sakura shifted her head to look at him.

"No. I actually loved it. It was exciting."

Sasuke looked down at her and smirked.

"You flashing me made it more exciting, Sakura."

Sasuke moved her legs from his waist. When he finally pulled out, Sasuke looked down to see that the condom was ripped.

"Fuck me."

Sakura pushed away from his chest and sat up straight on the counter.

"I already did that when I went down on you, Sasuke."

"I know that, Sakura. The condom broke."

Sakura glanced down to see. She gave a small laugh and glanced up at him.

"I'm on the pill, Sasuke. Don't worry about it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Seeing it, Sakura told him.

"I have been for over a year just in case that time arrives, and it did today."

They both heard the bell ringing in the hallway, signaling that class had just ended and the students were getting out of the classrooms.

"Well, lunch is about to start in five minutes. We should start getting ready, Sasuke."

He agreed and moved out of the way. Sakura hopped off the counter only to lose balance once her feet touched the floor. Luckily for her, Sasuke held her in place. When she was stable enough to move, he let her go and Sakura entered one of the stalls to clean herself.

As she was doing that, Sasuke removed the ripped rubber, pulled up his pants and put it in the garbage. He cleaned the wet spot with some paper, and, when he was done, Sakura came out from the stall looking good as new. No one could tell that she did something with him. Sasuke leaned on the countersink and crossed his arms.

"Why did you do that, Sakura? I truly did not expected you to give me quite a sight for me to see."

She thought about the question that Sasuke asked her and gave him an honest answer.

"Before I did that, I have thought long and hard on what I would do to convince you. Flashing you was my last resort. After many years, I wanted to end our debate about my hair color. You could say that I did it at the last second. It just came to my head when you started to complain about it again."

"I see. You did not need to prove it to me. I knew your hair color is real. I was only doing that to mess with you."

Sakura grew mad and her face was red from embarrassment.

"Damn it, Sasuke! You knew all this time and you let me flash you? I can't believe this!"

"Look at the bright side. At least you don't have to prove to me about it anymore, Sakura."

Sasuke moved from his spot and walked the few steps towards her. He stared down at Sakura and spoke.

"That is, unless, you want to show it to me whenever you feel like it."

"Is that a request, Sasuke?"

Not answering her question, Sasuke backed up and turned away from Sakura to leave. Once he unlocked the door, Sasuke glanced back at her.

"See you at lunch."

With that said, Sasuke left the bathroom. Sakura heard several of the female students scream and not wasting another second, she walked out and made her way towards the cafeteria where he and their friends would be waiting. Knowing some of them, Sakura had a feeling that they would be asking questions once she gets there.


End file.
